Watching
by Razzlekid95
Summary: what Jareth does in his spare time, watch Sarah.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer* I don't own any of the material or characters of Labyrinth, I merely do this for fun.

* * *

Watching

Jareth was there watching...

always watching...

he would spend the majority of the day watching, whether looking through a crystal or transforming into his owl form and just sitting in a tree. Sarah was 20 now therefore 5 years after her adventures underground, she was now at college studying English literature and was leading a relatively normal life except for the fact her friends would often tell her 'you always seem in your own world' or 'looking off into the distance' but the truth was she knew she was being watched.

Sarah was at her lecture but again, she was looking at of the window searching for Jareth 'where is he? why is he here?' it had gotten to the point where she even told him to go away but he never answered and never did leave. Sarah spotted him, the little white barn owl was perched in a tree, just watching, fixated on her, sometimes Jareth would even move to the class which she was in then follow her home and perch himself on tree outside her house but he never intruded.

Jareth wouldn't intrude.

On her days off or after class she'd go to her favourite park and lazily sat beside a tree, usually she'd pull out a book or her Walkman. she fell asleep. Jareth jumped onto the tree where she was laid, spying for a few moments to absolutely make sure she was asleep, he ruffled his feathers whilst his deep brown owl eyes focused on his prey but he knew he couldn't get the prey, not yet. He silently glided down and watch.

Jareths body morphed into a more human looking Jareth as opposed to his normal goblin king self as he didn't want to draw attention to himself, his eyes never left Sarah, he'd been watching her since she left, always watching and protecting her from danger, She's often wondered how she hadn't been attacked whilst being against the tree and the answer was Jareth.

Jareth watched and watched her silently sleeping against the tree, how her chocolate loose curls fell ever so softly against her chest, her small freckles on her face almost looked hand painted against delicate snow skin, her eyes the most beautiful shade of forest green which Jareth thought meant she was fruitful and fertile. her long brown lashes began to flicker, she was waking.

it was almost night.

Sarah's eyes opened and saw Jareth kneeling at her, wanting to take her, "one day, my queen" smiled Jareth, Sarah was still sleepy and wiped her eyes with her sleeve and he was gone but again he was there in the tree, watching.

*I'd like to thank you for reading, this is my first Fanfic and I haven't wrote anything in awhile.


	2. Chapter 2

hiya guys, yes I have awoken from my eternal napping to give the second chapter to 'watching' which gives a bit more into Sarah's insight.

disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Labyrinth, no characters, materials etc.

Italics are Sarahs thoughts

Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Knowing

It was raining again, Sarah was in her first lecture coming up to lunch, there were only 15 minutes left to the lecture but Sarah hadn't been listening to the whole time as she was too busy looking out into the grey day through the window. She had always liked it when there were light and dark grey clouds in the sky with little peaks of sunshine coming through and always felt at peace when she was greeted by rain smell, She had grown to like rain since her adventure to the Labyrinth and it never bothered her.

' _gosh is lecture is long...'_ She lazily moved her eyes to briefly look at her professor _'blah blah blah blah...what else about Shakespeare'_ Sarah turned her head to face to the clock which showed thirteen minutes to 12 _'why am I even here? the whole semester I've not listened to a single word'._

She turned her head back to the window with her hand propping her head up as she gazed back at the tree in the forecourt, with the little barn owl in it, gazing back at her.

Sarah knew, Sarah always knew, one day Jareth will come back and take her, make her his queen. Ever since their encounter she knew she was pretty much engaged to him, that's why she never had boyfriends and relations with boys because she always knew. She knew the only reason why it had been 5 years was that Jareth wanted her to become a grown-up, she knew she had no reason to be at college, she knew she would never have a job or career, or a car or anything a normal human woman would have. She knew ever since she left, Jareth was watching her and that he visits her when she's sleeping in the park trees.

College and part-time jobs but Sarah where just something Jareth allowed her to have whilst she got older and have some worldly experiences even though Sarah knew some of them he wouldn't agree with but she also knew Jareth wouldn't intrude in her life, not till he came for her.

the bell rang as the clock struck twelve for lunch as her fellow students made their way out for class, Sarah lazily flung her khaki bag over her shoulders and made her out "Miss Williams, A moment?" She sighed and turned to see the face of her professor "Yes, Professor Browne. What's up?" She tried to act casual with a fake interest as the man eyed her from head to toe, "Your last report on English literature vs. American Literature was good but not as good as I know what you're cable of" he paused to re-adjust his glasses and continued "now, don't think I haven't noticed you're bothersome staring habit during my lessons, it seems you're eyes are glazing right now" which was true, Sarah wasn't paying attention to Professor Browne and her eyes were glazing because the little owls eyes were burning at the back of Professor Browne's head as Jareth couldn't see Sarah "Staring habit, Sir? I hadn't noticed" Sarah took herself out of her glaze and tried to laugh it off "Sarah, even just then you were staring out of the window, I don't know if there's something going on in your personal life or you just find me boring but looking outside at that darn owl isn't going to help" He made her jump momentarily and she just replied with "I'm sorry sir, It won't happen again and I promise my report of shakespeare will be the best you've seen' she turned to leave the class whilst muttering 'mouth breather' under her breath.

Sarah was spent her lunch in the forecourt brushing up on her Shakespeare, she looked at the sad pile of books next her _'you know he's here...he could come get you right now and noone would be the wiser'_ the bell rang to return back to lessons but she just contined to sit on the forecourt benchs _'just do it, Sarah, it was going to happen, it was always going to happen'_ Owl Jareth appeared into the tree just oppasite from where she was sat ' _you knew it was going to happen, ever since you met, you knew'._

Sarah put down her book and rested it on her sad pile as she began lifting herself up from the bench, she slumped her bag carelessly onto the ground ' _today is the day'_ Sarah outstretched her arms to the side "Come get me, Goblin King".

Sarah never returned from lunch that day as to all the other students that were the day Sarah Williams went missing.

...

thanks for reading!

razzlekid95


End file.
